The price of Arrogance and Pride
by AhumbleHalofan
Summary: Instead of humans and the rest of the mass effect galaxy being improbably isolated for hundreds -if not thousands- of years humanity and the Covenant is instead placed in a totally separate galaxy.
1. Chapter 1

**Below here is the set up to the start of the actual story. Reading much of fanfiction ESPECIALLY this particular crossover section I've grown extremely tired of reading time line chapters. I want to read an actual story not a historical text. So I've written below what I would more or less expect to see as an introduction. I want this to inspire other writers and I would love to see others take my idea and run with it. **

* * *

The great machines were not always content to enforce their demented cycle on a single galaxy. Long ago before the Protheans thought fire a useful tool the machines sought to enforce their cycle on the entire galactic cluster.

Fleets composed of millions of warships blasted across the void of space between galaxies. When these fleets reached their future homes they easily established the cycle of life and harvest.

Again they built their great monuments of engineering with a fortress of lies lying at the heart. Unlike their original home galaxy their fortresses connected not to dark space, but to separate stations in their original galaxy.

For a time the cycle of growth and harvest reigned supreme across five galaxies. When the time of the organic and synthetic singularity neared its arrival the malevolent machines together harvested.

Cycles not seen by the eyes of organics passed without protest. To the minds of unimaginative machines their cycles went uncontested.

Then THEY came. Those that preached the eternal value of all life came and saw the fruitlessness of the machines cycle. They arrived on an endless crusade of life and self-determination.

The machines at first believed these knights of life another race that needed to conform to the cycle. Their attempts failed.

Technology and a mastery of life undreamed struck back at the machines in a wrath unquenchable.

These Others could never see the machines cold cruel logic. Revolted by such a horrid outlook on life the Others struck at the machines hunting them without remorse or mercy.

In four separate galaxies, what would one day be known as Reapers, found themselves fighting a race beyond their own comprehension.

Constructs spanning entire solar groups blasted malevolent machines by the hundreds of thousands to pieces. In only a few short passing's of a planet around its home sun the Reapers were pressed back to their massive citadels of lies.

Sensing the possibility of danger to the continuation of the cycle the machines retreated to their home preparing for an onslaught that never came.

The machines never knew the Others reasoning, only that they never came. Their cycles continued and organics that evolved along the lines the machines desired were harvested.

There was no end in sight until at last a race calling itself the Asari reached out and grasped hold of the stars. Their arrival marked the end of an endless cycle of synthetic imposed harvest. Together with the other races of the galaxy the great machines mockery of the endless progression of life ended.

The great machines cycle ended in fire and blood as the whole of their galaxy was swallowed in destruction.

At last with the Reapers destruction the lives of countless organics flourished. For a time the organics of the galaxy suffered naught, but small petty wars amongst themselves.

It was not until they discovered, at the very edge of their galaxy, a perfect reproduction of the construct the races of the galaxy named the Citadel. Mustering their combined might the races of the galaxy banded together to create a fleet of warships beyond count. Preparing to assail what was thought to be the last bastion of the Reapers.

Together the races of the galaxy activated the massive Citadel and flung their fleet across the void of space into a galaxy never before seen.

What they would find was a race that had beaten back extinction and risen stronger than before. In a thousand years since the attempt at their genocide this race reclaimed its stolen glory. As a race they took upon themselves the mantle and swore to oversee all life.

* * *

**The reason why I published this is to try and inspire others. I don't consider myself a competent writer especially in the science fiction category. This story would involve (If I DO choose to continue it) plenty of epic space battles and ground engagements. I honestly don't possess the ability to write those. They simply do not work with my writing style. I'm much better at writing politics and interpersonal relationships. Maybe I will continue this later in the future, but for now this is all that there will be.**

**UPDATE 6/23/2014: Guess what, one of you fine people convinced me to continue it. Check out the latest chapter and enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival With Problems

**I have NO ownership of Halo or Mass Effect. That belongs to 343 industries and EA. NO not bioware, EA. Seriously, screw you EA. Especially after what you did to Dragon Age not to mention Mass Effect.**

**With PLENTY of wonderful beta work courtesy of bouncyjellies. Please if anyone is in the mood for a pretty good story check out some of his/her stories. I think most of them are pretty good.**

* * *

The bright florescent blue of a Relay jump suffused the visual monitors of the Ascension-Class Dreadnought _Boundless Horizon_, one of the largest the Asari had ever built to date. Its graceful curves and silvery appearance boasted some of the finest technology and crew the Asari race had to offer.

After nearly a full Asari generation the races of the galaxy had come together again and the Boundless Horizon was at the head leading the combined fleet. The Matriarch in charge of the great ship and its accompanying multiracial fleet was named Vasiris T'Soni.

The fleet assembled was truly one of the largest and deadliest to have ever been assembled. Its numbers and firepower were even greater than those of the fleets that took back Thessia during the Great Reaper War.

This vast assemblage of ships and personnel, from all walks of Citadel life, had come together for the simple cause of war. When an exact replica of the Citadel had been discovered at the very edge of Council controlled territory, the entirety of civilized space had been thrown into chaos. The very thought of a resurgence in Reaper forces could cause panic in the most hardy of souls.

To placate the public the Councilors had come together as one and pooled their resources. That was how Vasiris found herself in the position she was in. Owing to her birth and sheer wealth of experience in combat over the past eight hundred years, she had been given complete command of the fleet that was hurtling through space toward what was believed to be the last bastion of Reaper-controlled space.

Vasiris, an incredibly light blue skinned Asari without a trace of the usual facial markings, sat in her command chair issuing orders to her subordinates. The centuries old Matriarch was an unmoving stone amongst crashing waves when compared to the frantic activity of her crew.

"Captain," Vasiris said, her voice clear and serene amongst the chaos of activity. "What's our status?"

An Asari with skin so darkly purple she appeared almost black spoke. "Same as it was five minutes ago ma'am. We still haven't reached our destination."

The steel like grip Vasiris had on her chair seemed to clamp down harder as her ship still hadn't reached the end of their Mass Relay jump. It had been nearly an hour since her combined fleet of thousands upon thousands of vessels had jumped through the newly discovered Citadel Relay. In that hour Matriarch Vasiris had been totally blind to the condition of the rest of her fleet.

"Thank you Mycellia," responded Vasiris. She did her best to project the image of the calm and always in control Matriarch her crew needed her to be.

_I hope this jump ends soon. The Chief Engineer has already said the EEZO core is starting to become unstable. If this keeps up this whole ship is at risk of going up in flames._

Vasiris did her best to plan for that possible outcome, but her options were not overly abundant. Dumping the core would probably throw them out of this prolonged jump, but the sudden deceleration would surely splatter her and the rest of the crew across the floor even with the inertial dampeners installed on every ship. Jumping to the local escape pods was an option, but nobody had ever done that while during a jump. For all she knew her crew could end up stranded in the middle of the void or straight into the maw of a black hole, which would kill everyone onboard, technology be damned.

Just as Vasiris was about to start contemplating prayer -to one goddess or another- she got her answer at last. The once endless ocean of blue had finally ended and now on the Boundless Horizon's monitors was the black void of space, pinpricked by the light of distant stars.

"Report," commanded Vasiris, standing up from her plush chair- an advantage of being a respected Matriarch, to be sure.

With barely bated breath Vasiris waited for her command crew to check their instruments.

"Ma'am," came the ever-reliable voice of Mycellia. "We're registering the IFF's of the rest of the fleet. So far none appear to be missing."

"I want every ship accounted for Mycellia, a link to the Turian and Salarian command ships and active scans for Reaper signatures," T'Soni ordered in a tone that brooked no argument.

"Right away Ma'am," compliedher communications officer, an oddly sickly green colored Asari with prodigious facial tattoos.

With little delay a small screen to the side of her command chair popped up with the faces of the Turian and Salarian admirals.

As admirals of their own respective racial fleets, both had looks of hard eyed determination for their respective species. Admirals Kratus was average for a Turian except for the fact that he was missing the entirety of his lower jaw, courtesy of shrapnel from an exploding vehicle. Now the tough old admiral had a mouth of metal from the latest in cybernetics. The Salarian Admiral, Fairleon, was obviously at the end of his life if the wrinkles of his paper-thin skin were anything to judge by.

"Admiral Kratus, Admiral Fairleon. It's good to see you made it. Have any of your ships been reported missing?" inquired the Matriarch, a formality if anything.

"All ships accounted and awaiting your direction," came the rapid clipped speech of Fairleon.

"Some of my dreadnaughts are reporting a slight EEZO core instability." Kratus' voice like any high-ranking Turian leader was calm.

"Good," replied Vasiris. "Fairleon, I want your scout ships setting up patrols around the fleet. Scanners need to be running full until I say stop. Anything of even remote interest is to be repor…"

Before Vasiris could finish, the technician monitoring sensors grabbed her attention with a shout.

"Ma'am, we're picking up massive Element Zero and Dark Energy signatures, located portside relative to the fleet! They're consistent with another Citadel-Class Mass Relay, ma'am!"

"Are there any transmissions coming from the construct?" Questioned Vasiris, her voice maintaining its apparent calm with a hard biting edge, a whirlwind of thoughts raging in her mind.

"No Ma'am," replied the operator.

"Alright, I want it on screen."

Instantly the front view screen of her bridge changed to the data feed from the ships port side cameras. What Vasiris saw would have made her inner maiden gasp in sheer of the ships, all with more excitable and inexperienced crew did in fact let out small gasps of horror and wonder.

Situated amongst a backdrop of pure black, twinkling stars, and flickeringwarships was what should have been an exact replica of the Citadel. Instead of a glorious 44.7-kilometerlong gleaming hub of interstellar trade and politics though, all that remained was a shattered wreck.

There was no soft glowing purple nebula surrounding the station. Only the black void of space was visible around the once mighty station. The light of too distant stars provided the only natural light the shattered station received.

All around the station floated hunks of metal that must have once been the open arms of the station for organics to habitat.

"Fairleon," commanded a straight-backed Vasiris. "I want you to immediately dispatch a team of your best STG squads and I want that station scanned for any sign of The Intelligence."

At the very corner of Vasiris's vision she could see the Salarian Admiral bowing his head in acknowledgement before his image vanished.

Quickly Vasiris turned to the obviously waiting Turian Admiral. "Admiral Kratus I want whichever dreadnoughts you have that are experiencing the instability in their drive cores to replace those that are at the center of our formation."

Immediately she raised her hand to forestall any hint of protest from the ever-belligerent Turian.

"When their instability is dealt with they can take part in pacifying any keepers that might be on the station."

Vasiris wasn't sure about Kratus' expression, but her century of experience working with the Turian race told her that he would obey. The Turian grudgingly nodded his head in acquiescence and ended the communication.

She heard more than she saw the captain's chair of Mycellia spin in her direction.

"Matriarch Vasiris, are you including us in those orders?"

"Are there still any possible instability's in our drive core?" responded Vasiris tartly.

With barely a blush the good Captain spun about and quickly began to tap commands on her console.

"No Ma'am," responded the ever-prompt Mycellia. "The Chief Engineer says all traces of instability have disappeared. The core is functioning normally."

"Then you have your answer." Standing up Vasiris brushed some none existent dust from her pristine form fitting dress.

"Captain Mycellia," she said sounding almost bored. "I want the fleet to form a holding pattern around the derelict Relay. Now I find I must retire to my chambers to mediate. You have command."

She barely heard the Captain's reply as she entered the elevator, too lost in thoughts.

The elevator doors had barely finished closing before the serene Matriarch turned around, with fury contorting her face into a mask of unbridled rage, smashed her tiny fist into the side of the elevator.

"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" Vasiris screamed, her voice turning shrill in privacy.

With each word screamed she punched again and again, even as her knuckles turned bloody and bruised. She didn't stop venting her frustrations until the elevator reached the end of its 1.5-kilometer long ride up.

Seeing the elevator door open Vasiris regained some measure of control over herself. Standing up straight she smoothed her dress, completely unconscious of the blue blood she was smearing.

Walking calmly down the short hallway to her quarters Vasiris couldn't help herself as her thoughts darkened.

_Dammit! We're totally cut off! The Relay is a complete derelict. There's no way back and no way to contact the Citadel! We're completely trapped. The Salarians have probably already realized it. I'll bet they've already calculated how much food the Turians have before they starve. The entire fleet doesn't have a single supply ship and eventually we'll all starve if there isn't a garden world nearby!_

Vasiris's foot stamped in frustration at the entire situation.

Quickly she entered her chambers with a swoosh of closing doors. Upon entering Vasiris could only let out a deep breath of aggravation and turned to the full length mirror next to her computer interface console and a small picture frame of a lightly smiling Asari.

_Look at me. I'm acting like a 66 year-old. Is this the person my father raised me to be? Certainly not the person _**that woman **_demanded me to be. _

Slowly as her self-inflicted chastisement took hold, the pain in her small blue hands asserted itself. Glancing down the mirror at her now throbbing hands she saw the painful blue smears all across the front of her dress.

_Damn it all and this was one of my favorites too._

Looking from her small hands she couldn't help glancing at her small silver picture frame and the hard eyed Asari in it.

_Father would you be disappointed in me? _

_I know mother would. Then again, after you died any emotions were heresy as far as she was concerned. _

_I miss you father. You'd always know what to do. _

A small hiccup of laughter escaped her lips at her musings. Her father had always been the out spoken type and was never troubled letting everyone know it. She always had one idea or more whenever Vasiris or **that woman** were in serious trouble. One of those ideas had gotten her killed when Vasiris was only 72.

Despite all the centuries that had passed since the incident Vasiris could still remember every tiny detail of that day. She could still see the broken body of her father as she fell. The open mouth shock as blue blood sprayed from a gunshot wound to the chest. The sadistic grin as the giant Krogan Warlord crushed the last breath from her father.

Her father had died to spare Vasiris' own life. She knew that the Krogan had done his vial deed in the quest for righteous vengeance, but that didn't stop the white-hot hate. That same hate had made her military career and its frequent destruction of the few remaining Krogan pirate bands all the sweeter.

That _person_ who had called herself Vasiris's mother had been nearly catatonic after learning of her bondmate's demise. After a month THAT woman had disappeared, leaving Vasiris completely alone and confused in her grief.

"I miss you father." She said with small trembling lips.

Looking back into her own eyes Vasiris could feel the frustration of it all finally evaporate. Quickly Vasiris turned away from her serene reflection and entered the small room that served as a place to cleanse her of the daily sweat.

Putting her hands in a small silver basin; ice cold water rushed out from a small faucet, washing away the blue blood from her battered knuckles. The cool water soothed the swelling of her hands.

Taking a small towel she dried her hands staining it a light blue color with her blood. With practiced ease she peeled off her blood stained dress and replaced it with the standard issue Asari Navy combat fatigues.

Quickly she sat down in a small white chair, activating her computer terminal. Pinging the _Boundless Horizon's_ communications officer she was rewarded with a prompt response.

"What can I do for you ma'am?"

"I need a private communication line set up with Admirals Fairleon and Kratus." said Vasiris, placing as much seriousness as she could in her voice.

"Right away, ma'am."

In a matter of mere moments the twin images of both the Turian and Salarian appeared directly on her computer terminal.

"Wondering when private dialogue would open, Vasiris," said the totally unsurprised Fairleon.

"What's the meaning of this Vasiris?" demanded Kratus.

"I want to apologize for keeping this conversation private, but I did not want word of this to reach the rest of the fleet just yet."

"Well, get on with it Vasiris and stop wasting my time," came the brusque voice of Kratus. His metal mouth contorting into what must be the Turian equivalent of a frown.

Vasiris could feel her reacquired Matriarch patience growing strained. "Admiral Kratus, you saw the state of the Relay did you not? Do you believe that it's capable of sending back word of our fleets arrival?"

The expression of Turian slack-jawed shock was well worth the very un-Matriarch like tone she took with Kratus.

"Are you insinuating," spluttered Kratus, "That this Relay is incapable of sending us back?"

"No Kratus. I insinuate nothing. Check your senor readings. That device is emitting barely a third of the dark energy that the one we found was," Vasiris said in a voice reserved only for the slowest of children.

"Actually 29.53%, Vasiris," interjected Fairleon. "Calculations show that this would prove insufficient to enable a jump. Near miracle the fleet made it at all."

"Spirits damn them!" swore the metallic voice of Kratus. "What do we do then Vasiris? It will not be long before the rest of the fleet comes to the same conclusion."

_It's good he looked to me for guidance so quickly. If only I had an idea for what we could do,_ thought Vasiris. That the Turian had forgone being his species usual pigheaded self was an excellent outcome.

"Admirals," Vasiris said, attempting to radiate the same authority her father was famed for. "We do nothing."

Raising her voice over both squawks of protest she continued. "_We do nothing._ Until we know more details about the condition of the Relay, we continue our mission."

Turning to look the Turian Admiral directly in the eye Vasiris spoke, her voice unyielding. "Kratus, I want you to create a picket around the station and support any probes the STG teams make into the station."

Vasiris gave the Salarian Admiral the same beady stare. "Fairleon, I want your fleet to go silent and scout the surrounding systems. Any possible sign of Reaper technology, IFF's, or transmissions are to be reported back immediately. I want you to make it clear to your subordinates that they are _not_ to stay and gather as much data as possible. They are to report back immediately for reinforcements. We will then gather and launch a combined attack on the system."

Dividing her gaze back between the pair of them Vasiris gave both Admirals a chance to raise any questions. When none appeared forthcoming she nodded and logged off the terminal.

As the light of the glowing screen faded away and the only light in her dim chambers returned, Vasiris couldn't help as her weary mind wondered.

_Father, _Vasiris thought. _How by the goddess did you do it? How did you get us to work together?_

The empty silence was her only answer.

* * *

A feeling of lightheadedness came over Vasiris at the enthusiastic pronouncement by the bright purple skinned Doctor. The smile on that face, as if Vasiris should be ecstatic over her new found condition, made her want to scream.

"I'm what?" Vasiris asked disbelief still clear in her voice.

It had been four incredibly long months since her fleet's arrival in what appeared to be a completely new galaxy. If the astronomy professionals were right, then her entire fleet was billions upon billions of light-years away from their home galaxy. On top of learning that particular piece of information the Salarian and Turian ventures into the apparently defunct Citadel Mass Relay had turned up both good and bad news.

The good news was that so far from the explorations of Turians and Salarians there was absolutely no sign of The Intelligence that Vasiris' father had encountered all those centuries ago. Another stroke of luck came with the fact that the central EEZO core and much of the power distribution networks were perfectly intact and easily salvageable.

The bad news turned out to be that the EEZO core was _only _salvageable and completely nonfunctional. According to the engineers that examined the core; enough previous damage existed already that the stress of the jump of her fleet had rendered the core inert. Some had even suggested it was through the intervention of the divine that the entire wreck hadn't exploded.

Now the only way they were getting home was if they could scrounge together another completely flawless EEZO core the mass of a pre-Reaper War Cruiser. Suggestions of scuttling several Dreadnoughts and using their drive cores had been dismissed. Any loss of firepower as significant as a Dreadnought-Class vessel was unthinkable. The fleet was still in completely unknown territory.

Luckily a solution appeared in the form of survey reports from Salarian scout groups. Apparently they had found a system incredibly rich in element zero deposits. After a mere moment of jubilation Vasiris was informed most of the element zero was concentrated on a garden world home to a pre-space flight civilization.

That left Vasiris in a serious moral dilemma. Did she approach this race and demand mining access? It had become Council policy never to make first contact with a pre-space flight civilization. To do so now would probably guarantee her an instant court martial when she reestablished communication with Council controlled space.

She had asked the Salarians for other options and they said other systems had been found with small traces of element zero. That created another problem altogether. How would they mine these trace sources of element zero?

Again the inhabited planet seemed like such a convenient alternative. There was little risk of dying from the hazards of space. Even a potential source of labor was available in the form of the planets natives.

The entire dilemma was driving Vasiris to the extremes of stress and she knew she would have to make her choice soon. Already weight gain was proving to be a problem and her ankles were starting to severely pain her along with her back. That wasn't even including some of the mood swings that had started to occur.

After nearly screaming herself hoarse at some polite bridge officer knocking on her chamber doors she had finally elected to see the ship doctor. That was how Vasiris found herself nearly unable to breath at the news the horribly polite doctor had delivered.

"You're pregnant Matriarch Vasiris. And by the look of my scans you appear to be at least five months along. That means you're about a third of the way through the pregnancy. You should start watching what you eat and…" The doctor droned on, but Vasiris didn't bother to listen.

_How am I pregnant? I can't be pregnant. Not now. Not with all of this. I don't need this! I shouldn't even be able to _**get **_pregnant. That Krogan saw to that. I just can't be pregnant! This has to be a joke!_

"I don't believe you! You're lying! This isn't the kind of shit you joke about!" shouted Vasiris, interrupting the Doctor's speech about the proper caloric intake for an expecting mother.

The look on the Doctor's face was a mixture of surprise and something else Vasiris couldn't place.

"What makes you think I'm joking about your pregnancy?" cautiously asked the Doctor.

"You know damn well why. The entire fucking galaxy knows why I can't get pregnant!" Vasiris spat out at the Doctor. "I was kidnapped by that Krogan bastard Urdnot Wrex and before he **murdered** my father he infected me with a virus!" screaming the last part left Vasiris doubled over gasping for breath.

Saying it all out loud left Vasiris with a feeling of satisfaction. Finally voicing one of her most buried faults, which had eaten at her for eight centuries, had left her feeling somehow whole.

"Matriarch Vasiris, what Urdnot Wrex infected you with was not the Genophage. Your body was bound to eventually form some antibodies. It was only a matter of time. What modern science could not cure, your body did." Vasiris could almost feel the parental glare of the Doctor as the woman continued. "Be happy you finally _did_ get pregnant. It's rare enough for a Matriarch of your age to get pregnant as it is."

"You don't understand," whispered Vasiris. "I saw thousands of Doctors and they all said the same thing. Every last one said I was effectively sterile. How is this possible?"

"I don't know Matriarch. All I can say is that you have a five month old fetus growing inside you," stated the Doctor matter-of-factly.

A feeling of weariness came over Vasiris. She couldn't help studying the Doctor; judging if she needed to deal with this woman in the future.

"I trust you understand Doctor I do not want this a matter of public record for the time being." Vasiris said coldly. "May I have you name?"

"My name Matriarch is Car'lila and I am your Doctor not some gossiping whore." said the now named Car'lila, anger clear in voice.

Vasiris shoved herself up from the small table she had been sitting on during Doctor Car'lila's examination. The mask of the stern Matriarch easily settled over her face and she could feel herself becoming calm and collected.

"Thank you, Doctor Car'lila, I believe now this appointment is at an end. I will come back for any future examinations you deem necessary. Right now I must leave. There are pressing duties I need to carry out."

Before the purple Doctor could voice any further protests Vasiris left the medbay. Even as she left, her hand unconsciously traced the swell of her belly that was growing new life.

As Vasiris walked down the _Boundless_ _Horizon' _corridor away from the ship's medbay her mind drifted. The faceless, nameless crew that walked by Vasiris faded into the background as her mind roamed.

The near defining mental cries of, "_I'm pregnant!"_ repeated itself over and over again as her feet met unyielding chrome. As the shock of the revelation faded and joy at her dream coming true began to parade itself Vasiris knew she had to plan.

Her pregnancy couldn't remain hidden forever and when she did give birth she most certainly did not want to do so under these circumstances. An abortion was simply out of the question. This was her one chance to truly have a family.

If she didn't want to give birth on a ship prepared for war she needed to get that Relay repaired and quickly. Still, the moral question remained. Did she choose to subjugate an entire race simply to see her people and unborn child get home?

_Do I even want to go back? _Thought the weary Matriarch.

Looking up from her self-imposed introspection Vasiris found that she had unknowingly let her wayward feet bring her to the aft observation section. Small glittering stars met her open eyes. From where she stood the entirety of this new alien galaxy seemed to be spread out before her. Slowly she sat down on a readily available white couch and gazed into the sea of stars, letting her mind drift.

_Why am I even thinking that?_ Vasiris thought pensively._ Thessia is my home. It's not much of a home, but it's where father grew up. She always did like to tell me about growing up in Thessia's slums. _

Vasiris well remembered her father and her fondness for storytelling. Her particular favorite had always been how she had met Vasiris' mother. Every time she told it Vasiris could still vividly remember the bright blue hue her mother's face would turn into. Apparently the fact her mother had gotten herself trapped in a Prothean security field was still highly embarrassing. It was a surprise for Vasiris not to have memories of her mother that didn't ignite instant rage.

A feeling of melancholy seemed to come over Vasiris. _I know it's utterly pointless, but mother, father, what would you do? Would either of you think it the correct action?_

With a snort of light laughter Vasiris knew very well what they would probably say to her. In the closest voice she could produce of her father Vasiris mimed, "Get off your ass, make the hard choices and quit blubbering about it Vasiris."

"That's exactly what you would say," said Vasiris in her normal voice. "Wouldn't you father?" The twinkling stars gazed back at her and Vasiris made her choice.

* * *

**I know a few of you probably already hate this chapter and are already wondering, "Where the hell is HALO!" Well like most of your S.O's (if you have one) ****I will only put out when I'm good and ready. That means you'll get your halo themes once I reach them in the story. And not before.**

**Still thank you for reading my story and I hope you all enjoyed it. PLEASE leave a review. Believe it or not, it CAN make me work faster. Helpful words of criticism are always welcomed.**


	3. Chapter 3: A choice made

**Here is another update for my dedicated readers. I hope you all enjoy. Please forgive me for how short THIS chapter is but trust me the next chapter is significantly longer.**

* * *

Sitting in her plush command chair Vasiris oversaw the final installation of the reformed EEZO core for the Mass Relay. All around her terminals flashed status updates from all over the assembled fleet in orbit around a recently claimed garden world, the bridge crew carrying out their various tasks and coordinating the rebuilding of the space station.

At the moment though Vasiris felt absolutely enormous, it had been eight months since she had learned of her pregnancy and with it every horrible symptom that came with it and the thought of wearing some sort of constraint over her tender breasts still made her shudder.

_I feel like a swollen beast of burden about to be sent to Omega, _Thought Vasiris.

"Captain Mycellia," Vasiris said, pushing the aches of her pregnancy out of her mind. "What's the time table before the core is successfully installed?"

"The Engineers say it'll be less than fifteen minutes now before final installations are complete." Mycellia said in no-nonsense tones.

"Good. Has the planetary governor reported any new situations developing planet side?"

After finally securing part of the planet and defeating the native military forces Vasiris had ordered the salvageable Citadel Mass Relay pieces moved into the conquered system. The close proximity to the newly created element zero mine made transferring necessary materials simpler. It also had the side effect of having the entire combined fleet blot out the garden world's sun. That removed any thought of openly forming rebellions.

To the question Mycellia promptly responded. "No ma'am. Governor Val'kem's last scheduled communication said the smaller continents were the only real holdouts of resistance. He said his Turians were having little trouble suppressing the remaining local forces."

At the mention of the General turned Governor, Val'kem, Vasiris' stomach soured. She'd read the reports on the invasion of the planet. The entire operation had gone off without a single problem, but the brutality of Val'kem's orders to his soldiers were simply monstrous. To put the man's actions in the words of Admiral Kratus, "General Val'kem was slightly overzealous in carrying out his orders to pacify the inhabitants."

A snort of derision escaped Vasiris' nose. _Overzealous was putting it lightly Kratus. He butchered millions of the natives. There's no possibility of this species ever joining the Citadel Council. At best this race will just be another "client" under the protective wings of the Turians. Will the Republics contest the claim? _

The memory was still almost painfully fresh in Vasiris' mind. The sight of so many ships, glittering in the rays of sunlight, orbiting a single blue and green marble of a world was breathtaking. But as fighters and massive troop carriers descended toward the planet's surface the entire work of art soured. Vasiris knew some Turians would call what she saw that day as real art, but she would heavily disagree. The shear scope of efficiency that the Turians planetary assault demonstrated was not an inspiration for poetry.

If anything it made her deeply regret her decision so much so that she nearly broke down on her vessels bridge. The silent blasts from Dreadnought ships onto hardened military targets still awoke Vasiris in a cold sweat on some nights.

Frowning at her thoughts, Vasiris continued her questioning. "Are the asteroid refinement facilities reporting any further problems with their equipment?"

On top of the rich supply of element zero the Salarian surveyors also found, upon further investigation, the local asteroid and Kuiper belts overflowing in heavy metals. If and when they regained contact with the rest of civilized space this entire system would prove an incredibly lucrative mining outpost.

"No ma'am."

Looking at the _Boundless Horizon's _Captain, Vasiris could easily see Mycellia wanted to speak her mind.

"Is there something I need to hear Captain Mycellia?"

Hesitantly the usually forthright Mycellia spoke slowly. "With all due respect Matriarch do you think it necessary for you to personally oversee this? With your condition…"

Before the Captain could continue to overstep her place Vasiris cut her off. "With all due respect _Captain _I believe it's very prudent if not outright mandatory I be here. I gave the orders for Admiral Kratus to attack the planet. It's only fitting I see the fruits of this fleets labor. The fact of my pregnancy will do nothing to stop me from seeing this to completion."

Mycellia gave the slightest of jerks at the harshness of Vasiris' words and instantly went back to monitoring her ship.

Instantly Vasiris regretted sounding so harsh. She hadn't meant for her words to be so defensive and outright rude. _Ever since I let the rest of the fleet know about my condition they've been treating me as if I'm glass. The Turians have started to question every order I give. Being pregnant did not instantly disqualify me from command. Although being treated like a newly found Prothean data disk is preferable to the alternative._

The alternative had made itself painfully known when messages from all over the assembled fleet started coming in, requesting all kinds of personal information. They had ranged from small things asking when the child was due to horribly invasive questions regarding who the father was. Being a powerful public figure and the only child of two Asari legends had its severe downsides.

Vasiris had even been forced to dismantle several attempts by other Matriarchs to throw her a Motherhood Ceremony. _This fleet and most certainly _I _do not need to have such foolishness take place. There is more than enough time to do that later. I don't even know if I'll… _Before Vasiris could continue her thought the communication officer interrupted.

"Ma'am Engineers are reporting the successful completion and test of the EEZO core. What are your orders Matriarch?"

A truly genuine smile came over Vasiris' face. Finally they could go home. She could clearly see the gentle glowing blue from the EEZO core wash across the Citadel look-a-like.

"It's time to send word back to the Council," announced Vasiris. "I want our fastest vessel through that relay yesterday."

* * *

**Guess what this isn't the end of the update. Unfortunately what I needed to have happen and what I believe I need to keep my little readers interested required this short chapter. Please accept my most sincere apologies for how lacking this chapter is. I hope you enjoyed it enough to leave a review. If you did NOT then go to the next chapter. It's much better! I swear! **


	4. Chapter 4: Discovery & Punishment

**I of course have no rights to the trademarked products Halo and Mass Effect. What I do have is a right to free speech. So once again screw you EA. In case some of you are wondering, yes, this will be running joke for me throughout the story. I'll try to be as imaginative as EA when it comes to insulting them.**

* * *

The military Ascension-Class Dreadnought turned diplomatic Asari Republics Ship, _Boundless Horizon _sailed through the void of space surrounded by a token military escort of a single carrier, several cruisers and two dozen frigates.

Their mission was simple: To ensure the safety of the VIP on board the _Boundless Horizon_ and enable her mission to peacefully absorb the newly discovered garden world -and its natives- into the ever expanding Asari holdings. The diplomat sent to oversee and negotiate this hopefully peaceful transition was none other than the now infamous Vasiris T'Soni.

At that moment Vasiris found herself sitting once again in the plush chair of command, now captain of _Boundless Horizon_. All around her were the familiar faces she had grown to know over the last 57 years. The former captain now first officer, Mycellia, stood in her usual place at the center of the bridge crew. Doing her duty as first officer she commanded over each bridge officer, being the voice of the captain.

With a sour frown Vasiris couldn't help thinking back to how she had become an unhappy diplomat of the Asari Republics.

Upon her return to Council space she had gained great infamy for her conquest of a pre-space flight civilization. It didn't matter to the Councilors that she had only given the order and was not involved with its execution. It hadn't even mattered to them that she had only done it so she could renew contact with the rest of Council space. None of those slimy politicians had cared about how she opened up a new age of expansion for the rest of the Council races. All they had cared about was assuaging the angry populace of the Citadel and saving their self serving backsides.

The only real positive outcome of her return to Council space was the birth of her special baby in the safety of familiar territory. Her family's ancestral Thessian compound had been a perfect place for her to give birth. The media hounds were unable invade her privacy and that of her newborn child.

_You're the only good thing I've ever let into this world, Mujaki._ At the thought of her little miracle girl, Vasiris' sour frown broke into a smile. Right at that moment her beautiful light blue child was amusing herself in the captains' private room.

_Mujaki, I wish I could do more for you. When this is all over I promised we would finally visit Thessia. Those Omega bounties will have finally expired._

At the memory of those significant kill or capture bounties posted by several powerful Omega warlords Vasiris' brows drew together in frustration. It was only after 5 separate attempts barely a month after Mujaki's birth by Asari, Salarian, and Turian mercenary companies that she finally realized that her dreams of staying on Thessia to raise her daughter were impractical, if not nigh impossible.

While the majority of Council politicians were still simmering in their political rage at Vasiris, the Asari Republic had awarded her with a non-military position. With that came the ability to name any vessel as her personal transport, to carry here wherever the Republics demanded. That was how she came to be in permanent command of _Boundless Horizon_ and got to know so many of its fine crew.

_As the years have passed my little Mujaki is starting to become a restless maiden. _Thought Vasiris. _ She's been begging me to allow her to join me on one of my meetings. She just can't help herself. I would if I felt she could defend herself. But with her condition I'm not letting her anywhere close to something I think _might _be dangerous._

Remembering the state of her daughter brought a twinge of sadness to Vasiris. While Mujaki's birth had been without trouble afterwards, the Doctors had told her about a genetic condition Mujaki was born with. While every Asari was capable of producing Biotics, to one degree or another, Mujaki would be unable to even lift a paper clip. She had been born without any element zero nodules in her body. The Doctors were even skeptical about her ever being able to perform the joining.

Vasiris hadn't cared about any of it. All that mattered was her beautiful little girl being born.

Pulling back from her introspection Vasiris coolly spoke to her first officer and good friend Mycellia. "Mycellia, what's the status of our deceleration? Are we on schedule?"

The dark purple skinned former captain spoke up quickly. "Ma'am, we're nearly to the planet. We'll be dropping out of FTL in 1 minute."

Nodding at the promptness of Mycellia, Vasiris pushed a small button recessed into the side of her chair. "Attention, the fleet will be leaving FTL in little less than a minute. I want all crews ready at their stations, kinetic barriers and passive scanners on full. The native may have renege on their promise."

Hesitantly Vasiris let go of her fleet wide communication comm. _Old habits die hard I suppose. I was about to tell them to scan for the nearest planetoid for static discharge. Thank the goddess for these new drives. It's one of the few positive outcomes of that Reaper War._

Immediately the red of FTL disappeared from the forward view screen to be replaced by bright green and blue of a planet.

The planet in question had only been recently found by Asari survey crews. While the civilization that appeared to inhabit the planet was incapable of spaceflight and only just entering into their electronic revolution; Vasiris herself had created the legal precedent for what they were about to do. The survey crews had already commenced first contact and now she was here to oversee the planet's voluntary absorption into the growing Asari Republics.

"Ma'am, I'm receiving low level radio signals from the surface. Audio only. The tech is pretty primitive so don't expect them to be crystal clear," said the green communication officer.

"Has the translation matrix completed its full run?" asked Vasiris.

"Yes ma'am. We have a complete list of all 1,245 local languages."

"Very good patch them through and we can begin," Vasiris ordered.

Over the bridge speaker an artificially feminine voice spoke with static clearly audible. "Greetings to the Asari representative, I am _Shadow-of-Predators,_ first born commander of the clan state of Jurai, ruler of the eastern provinces and holder of the sacred word. I wish to bid you welcome to our planet. May our words bear fruit this day."

"I greet you most generously," replied Vasiris, giving the proper response taught to her by the xenosociologists. "I am the Asari representative Vasiris and I come to you with the gift of seeds from our home so that our future friendship might grow and prosper."

Vasiris paused for a moment choosing her words carefully to avoid any offense. "_Shadow-of-Predators_ where is it you wish I land so that our friendship might blossom at the soonest?"

A static filled response came. "Vasiris of the clan Asari, you and yours may grace the soil in our largest city. Please land upon the ground of _Two Rivers in glory._"

"Thank you _Shadow-of-Predators _we will be there shortly."With a jerk of Vasiris' arm the communication officer cut off the transmission.

"Mycellia, I want two squads of commandos as escorts and another four ready in case I need to be extracted. I also want the carrier on standby to provide air support."

Mycellia hesitantly nodded her head. "Ma'am are you sure that's necessary? Reports say this species are herbivores. I don't believe they will be like the Yahg."

"As that may be Mycellia," said Vasiris. "I have no plans to be held hostage again."

A small smile twitched at the corner of Mycellia's mouth. "I don't believe this will be like Davoia."

"It never hurts to be careful Mycellia."

Vasiris left the confines of the bridge and entered the elevator.

_I can't leave without telling Mujaki I love her. She might not get another chance to hear it._

Once the elevator reached her spacious quarters Vasiris immediately saw the evidence of her daughter's presence. Half eaten pieces of food and scattered clothing littered the living space Vasiris and her daughter shared together. She couldn't help but sigh at the volume of the mess.

_I left this place four hours ago and it's already a mess…again. Mujaki what am I going to do with you?_

As if thinking her name was enough to summon her, Mujaki popped out from her hiding place. "Mommy!" screamed the over-excitable 56 year-old. With strength befitting only a Krogan Mujaki latched onto Vasiris' waist.

"Are you leaving, mommy? Are you leaving? Can I come too? I'll be good I promise!" gushed Mujaki.

Vasiris smiled at the little bundle of blue that was her daughter. "Yes mumu, I'm leaving. No, you can't come with me. I love you too much. Now I want you to be good while I'm gone. Obey Mycellia until I get back."

A muffled groan of disappointment met Vasiris' words and Mujaki gripped tighter. Already she could feel a growing pout on her daughters face pressed into her midriff.

"Now, before I leave. I want you to clean this up. I expect this entire room to be spotless when I get back. If you don't, I'll let Jalinar renew your commando training. I recall you being very eager for it."

Instantly Vasiris saw her little daughter dash off and begin to haphazardly throwing food and clothes about. A small tinkling of laughter escaped her lips. Bending down she scooped up her tiny child and hugged her for all she was worth.

"Mumu, be good. I love you."

"I love you too mommy," came Mujaki's muffled voice.

Setting Mujaki down softly, Vasiris turned and left the room entering the elevator. A shout from Mujaki drew her away before she could set her destination.

"Mummy!" Cried Mujaki. "Wait!"

"Yes Mumu?" Vasiris couldn't help smiling at the scrunched up face her daughter made at the pet name.

"Stop calling me that mommy!" Ordered the little 56-year old. "Is that all you came to say to your mother?" Playfully asked Vasiris.

Mujaki shook her head in the negative. "No mommy. I just wanted to give you this." Mujaki handed Vasiris a tiny stuffed toy varren.

Vasiris easily recognized it as the same stuffed varren she got her daughter to keep her company at night when Vasiris wasn't onboard. Mujaki always become frightened whenever she wasn't around for long periods of time.

"Oh Mumu," cried Vasiris. She swooped down and picked up her little girl. "What makes you think I'll need that?"

"You could get scared mommy. Mr. Floppy always makes sure I don't get scared."

"Well I don't get scared Mumu and Mr. Floppy needs to protect you. I'll be just fine. Now go clean up that mess of a room."

Releasing her little Mumu Vasiris placed her down and made to leave again. Vasiris felt a tug on her dress and looked down to see Mujaki grabbing her dress.

"Promise you'll bring me something back, ma'ma." Mujaki said meekly. A beaming smile came over Vasiris' face.

"Of course Mumu. I'll bring you something back."

"Extra special?" Shouted Mujaki brightening up noticeably.

"Extra special, Mumu. I promise." Said Vasiris, a hint of a throaty laugh.

With a curt command the elevator descended down toward the _Boundless Horizon_'s hanger bay. As the elevator made its slow journey to the hanger bay Vasiris found herself lost in thought about what exactly her little bundle of joy might want.

_What should I pick up for Mumu? Maybe she would like some examples of native plants? Better yet maybe I could talk them into giving me a book about their history. Mumu always loves history. Doesn't matter whose it is. I'll bet she would-_

"Matriarch," came the voice of the communication officer.

"Yes?"

"Ma'am, sensors have detected an unknown energy spikes from the planets moon. The energy is mainly composed of x-ray emissions that repeat at non-random intervals." A feeling of apprehension rushed up Vasiris' spine. "Define non-random."

"The energy spikes repeat at intervals of ten every thirty seconds. They started up as soon as we made contact with natives."

"And only just now you are telling me?" snapped an angry Vasiris.

"Apologies Matriarch, it took this long to determine it wasn't coming from another source. We didn't want to inform you of anything until we were certain."

"Very well. I want _Shadow-of-Predators_ informed that we will be a little late to the meeting. _Boundless Horizon_ is to be in orbit around the moon. We're to conduct more intensive scans on arrival."

"Understood Matriarch."

Immediately Vasiris commanded the elevator to return her to the bridge. As soon as the slow elevator ride ended Vasiris walkout onto a bridge running at peak efficiency. Orders were traded back and forth with little confusion as ensigns and veterans all worked together to carry out her will.

"Mycellia," said Vasiris in a low voice. "What's our status?"

"Matriarch our ship is directly over where we believe the energy signal is coming from. The rest of your escort is holding in orbit around the garden world. I was just about to have a probe launched to the moon's surface."

"Good," replied Vasiris. "See to it that it's done. Now, what was _Shadow-of-Predator's_ response to the delay?"

With a small chuckle Mycellia responded. "He didn't sound upset if that's what you were afraid of. He said, and I quote, 'If the Asari Representative must water her roots then we can wait in the sun.'"

"What does that even mean?" questioned a thoroughly confused Vasiris.

"I don't know ma'am."

In the silence as the probe was loaded and launched toward the moons surface Vasiris contemplated the odd response of the Jurai leader.

_It seems even the metaphors are strange for every herbivorous species as well. If I ever get to that diplomacy table and like it; it'll be a hot day in-_

"Matriarch." The mellow voice of Mycellia interrupted Vasiris thoughts once again.

"Yes?"

"Ma'am, the probe has landed and is returning a signal. Do you want it on screen?"

"Yes put the video fed on screen. Let's see what we're dealing with," Vasiris ordered confidently.

At her word the forward viewing screen lit up to show a detailed view of ordinary lunar rock. Vasiris couldn't help but frown in confusion.

"Mycellia, have the probe pan around. Are you sure it landed directly where the signal is coming from?"

"Yes that is the exact spot." Promptly responded Mycellia even as she ordered the probe's controllers to move it about.

As the probes electronic eyes gazed about, its handler spotted a metallic glint.

"What's that?" questioned Mycellia, a note of confusion in her voice. She pointed her fingers directly where a glint of silvery metal glittered in the sun.

"I'm not sure, ma'am." The probes operator sounded just as confused as Mycellia. "Whatever it is, it's covered by a lot of planetary dust. Let me try to clear it off."

On the forward screen a small attachment extended outward, shaped in the form of a cupped hand. Quickly the device got to work sifting small amounts of lunar rock and dust from around the shinning metal.

As more and more rock was moved the buried object began to take shape. As it grew in the entire crew on the bridge of the _Boundless Horizon_ took in a collective breath.

"Matriarch Vasiris, Central and the mineral scouts _did_ say this species was pre-space flight, right?" asked a completely stunned Mycellia.

"That is exactly what I was told. But apparently we have evidence to the contrary now," whispered Vasiris.

In front of Vasiris' eyes was a slivery metallic cylinder. All across were etched glyphs and symbols she couldn't even begin to understand. Some were in simple geometric shapes while others appeared to be in the shape of fantastical creatures.

"Alright we need to communicate with Central now. This is obviously beyond-"

"Ma'am!" cried the probes handler. "The probe is shaking. I think there's seismic activity on the moon!"

_Damn, _thought Vasiris. _This could destroy the archeological find of the century._

"Alright I want the probe pulled back from the surface. But make sure it's locked on to that thing."

As the probes handler did as she was bid the image generated by the probe shifted and the probe was obviously no longer on the moons surface. The image now was of the surface of the moon from an aerial perspective.

"Ma'am something seems to be…opening around the cylinder." Mycellia said.

Vasiris couldn't honestly believe what she was seeing at that moment. Exactly where the probe had been not thirty seconds before, a perfectly circular hole was opening up. Lunar dust was being disturbed, but the hole was clearly visible through it all.

"Mycellia," said Vasiris, a slight unsteadiness creeping into her voice. "What do you think we're looking at?"

"I'm not sure ma'am. Should we send a team to investigate?"

A significant part of Vasiris wanted to scream an answer along the lines of 'no.' Another part of her, which was much more powerful than her primal fear felt curious.

_What could possibly be beneath this moon? _She thought.

Already Vasiris could feel her inner maiden's urge for adventure peak with desire. It was a strange feeling after nearly a century of it laying in a coma.

"Yes we will. I want a team of commandos and scientists ready to make planet-fall. I want them ready within the hour. Make sure to send a hyper comm. to central. Tell them we need a dedicated science team here." Almost as an afterthought Vasiris continued, "Oh and Mycellia let the ground team know I will be joining them."

**Break**

"Matriarch!" Radioed Jalinar over the speaker in Vasiris' helmet.

A grimace pressed itself across Vasiris' lip. _Damnit Jalinar. No matter what you're going to say. I'm going to see this. I've spent too much time on that damn ship and too much fucking time at some stupid diplomacy table. I need this._

Jalinar had served with Vasiris' since before she had ever had a command. Both of them were good friends and had joined the Asari armed forces almost on the same day. If Vasiris was going to be honest with herself, if it weren't for Jalinar she probably wouldn't have passed Basic.

Still their familiarity didn't excuse the constant badgering. Ever since Vasiris had said she was going down with the exploration crew to see what had been uncovered the entire bridge staff had tried to convince her otherwise.

At that moment both Jalinar, Vasiris, and two dozen others, both military and scientific, were crammed inside of a drop ship that was supposed to be able to hold three times that number. For Vasiris the incredibly cramped conditions of the vessel said otherwise.

"What?" Pausing slightly Vasiris continued. "And I've told you before don't call me that. I'll suffer everyone else doing it, but not you."

"Whatever you say _Matriarch."_

Vasiris' could feel her teeth start to grind together. "Then I say _Lieutenant_ that you are not to call me Matriarch."

"Aye Aye, _Pure Blue."_

This time a heated blush creped itself up Vasiris cheeks. _Thank the goddess for this helmet. Why by the black abyss did she have to bring that up? _

Vasiris had an inkling why Jalinar brought it up. She well remembered earning the nickname during basic training when she walked into an instructor ambush and got herself and the squad she was responsible for tagged completely bright blue. Among them was a very irate Jalinar.

_Trying to remind some humility in me Jalinar? I see your point. Maybe I'm being a little foolish, but I've _got _to see this!_

Swallowing her pride somewhat Vasiris spoke with a little more humility than before. "Alright I get it. I'm not going to do anything stupid."

"You've always said that and then something _always_ manages to go wrong."

"Not all the time." Vasiris said defensively. Trying to direct the conversation she inquired about the time it would take the drop ship to reach the probes location.

"The pilot said it'll be at least another five minutes. Apparently there's some serious electromagnetic interference and she keeps losing the signal for the probe."

A groan of annoyance was the only answer Vasiris chose to give. After being in the cramped drop ship for the past fifteen minutes she was becoming very eager to see the artifact that had been uncovered.

"Tell me Jalinar. What do you think it is?"

"What do I think what is, Vasiris?"

"What do you think that artifact the probe found is?"

"Do you want me to be honest Vasiris?" Jalinar's voice gave Vasiris pause. Her ever reliable friend's voice sounded off.

"Of course Jalinar."

"Vasiris," An audible sigh clear over the electronic communication equipment. "I honestly think it's going to be nothing. In all likeliness this will just be another case of the natives touching the stars for a time and then nuking themselves back to the Iron Age before they could get far. We've seen it at least a dozen times so far in this galaxy."

"Or maybe," interjected Vasiris. "We've found evidence of another race _just_ like the Protheans. That monitor and guide young races into space."

The snort of laughter from Jalinar nearly deafened Vasiris in the small confines of her helmet. "Vasiris, let's be real here. How many systems has the Council, _not_ to mention the Asari, Turian, and Salarian governments, surveyed?"

"How am I supposed…" Before Vasiris could finish Jalinar cut her off.

"Vasiris they've surveyed thousands of systems so far and in all of that you know exactly how many space faring civilizations they've found."

In a barely audible murmur Vasiris spoke. "Three."

"Exactly," Said Jalinar. "Of those only one managed to have some form of primitive FTL using EEZO. The rest made due with sub-light travel. So in all likeliness we're wasting time and you're probably going to have a **very** pissed off herbivorous diplomat to deal with when this is done."

For a time Vasiris was silent lost in her thoughts._ I hate it when Jalinar makes sense. Maybe I should order our pilot to take us back? _Just when she finally concluded Jalinar made an insane amount of sense the entire drop ship shook.

"Well it seems we've made planet fall." Came the jaunty tone of Jalinar.

_A little late to turn back now. _Thought Vasiris.

Directly in front of Vasiris a small door began to slide open. As it did the landscape of the foreign planet revealed itself.

Like most garden world moons this satellite had next to no atmosphere making the need for encased helmets necessary. The ground itself was a dull green grey with scattered chunks of stone. In the distance Vasiris could see the jagged shapes of mountain analogues.

The first group to leave the confines of the drop ship was a team of heavily armed commandos. Once they agreed the area around the drop ship was relatively secure one of them signaled the all clear.

"Well Jalinar." Vasiris said. "Let's see which one of us is right."

Vasiris barely noticed Jalinar shaking her head as she walked onto the alien landscape. Immediately something felt off.

In all her experience of visiting different planets she had developed a kind of sense for gravity. Every planet she visited had a different gravitational pull and over time Vasiris had developed a very keen mind for guessing how much.

_The gravity here doesn't feel right. It shouldn't exceed 2.2m/s, but it feels like I'm still on the drop ship. If anything I feel a little heavier._

"Jalinar get out here. Something doesn't feel right." Even as Jalinar signaled her affirmative Vasiris began to tap away at her omni-tool.

_That can't be right._ Thought Vasiris._ If this is reading correctly then there's about 1.1 standard Thessian gravities here. But that can't be right._

"Is there a problem Vasiris?" Asked Jalinar.

"Jalinar," Said a slightly puzzled Vasiris. "Check your omni-tool. Mines telling me this moon has more gravity than Thessia."

Dry chuckles were all the answer Jalinar gave as Vasiris saw her type away at her own omni-tool. She saw Jalinar pause for a moment with her head cocked slightly to the side, then she furious taped at her omni-tool again. A second time Jalinar turned her head to the side and again she typed away with even more fury.

"Okay Vasiris." Jalinar's irritated tone spoke volumes. "I like a good joke, but this isn't the time."

"I'm not doing anything. I swear."

Quickly Vasiris signaled one of the scientists that came down with the drop ship.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"My name is Qun'Jalar ves gulith the fourth Matriarch. What did you need?" Asked Qun… some-such-name.

"Um yes Qun. Does the gravity feel a little off to you?"

"No Matriarch. The gravity here feels normal." Responded Qun in a monotone. The scientists tone held no hint of question. If anything it sounded totally dead to imagination.

"Doesn't that strike you as odd Qun?" Vasiris said, trying to control her sense of astonishment.

"No Matriarch. Should it?"

"Yes. It should. Look, just take a look at your omni-tool and tell what it says about the gravity." If Vasiris' face wasn't completely covered by her helmet she would have started to massage her head at the migraine that threatened to start.

As Qun'Jalar typed away at her omni-tool Vasiris, along with Jalinar, stood and watched. For a moment the apparently clueless scientist stood still, staring at her omni-tool read out.

"That's odd." Muttered Qun'Jalar turning to look directly at Vasiris. "Matriarch according to my readings this satellite has a gravitational acceleration of a little over 12m/s^2. But that cannot be correct."

"Those were our thoughts too." Vasiris said exasperation clear in her voice. "Are there any EEZO readings nearby?"

"No Matriarch." Said the still puzzled Qun'Jalar. "The closest deposit we detected is at least 100km from here."

Vasiris had never wished so hard that her helmet could show facial expressions. With the largest grin she had ever bore, Vasiris looked pointedly at Jalinar.

In a private comm. message Jalinar spoke to Vasiris. "That doesn't mean anything. There could just be some EEZO here screwing with the mass and we just can't detect it."

"Without electrical current?" Shot back Vasiris. She couldn't help feeling a little proud about even the possibility of her being right.

"Doesn't matter." Mumbled a surly sounding Jalinar. "Let's just go check out your precious artifact and then we can get back to the real work."

As Jalinar turned away from Vasiris, she could clearly see from the demeanor that the women carried herself that she was not happy. Without a trace of mocking in her voice she agreed and motioned for the rest of the exploration team to follow the grudging steps of Jalinar.

The walk to the artifact itself wasn't overly long. If Vasiris was going to be honest with herself it barely qualified as a hike. The ground they covered was simple, without a single stone larger than her head. That was actually odd to Vasiris. Usually there was at least one boulder the size of hover car, but around the entire area was almost completely flat except for the most gentle of curves.

Finally reaching the artifact the first thing Vasiris inspected wasn't actually the unknown artifact. Instead she looked at the gaping hole into unseen darkness.

To no one in particular she spoke. "What by the Goddess is down there?"

As Vasiris looked down all she saw was impenetrable darkness. There was no soft glow of artificial light or shine of forged metal. Only the inky black of the void.

"No idea." Muttered Jalinar over the radio. "Let's just do what we came here to do."

Looking up Vasiris saw that a number of scientists were already intensely scanning the engraved metal cylinder. In the background she could see commandos setting up a defensive line.

Quickly she left her fruitless inspection of the unknown hole and walked quickly over to the cylinder. Finally up close and personal to the unknown cylinder the thing actually looked even stranger.

For a moment she thought something was wrong with her eyes. Around the cylinder seemed to be a faint glow of some kind. It would be there one moment and then with a blink it would be gone. With another blink it would be back.

Even the symbols etched into the metal appeared strange. The shapes seemed to be almost shifting back and forth. One moment there would be a square with a circle inside it and in the next there would be a circle with a square inside it. All the while more fantastic and strange shapes would appear and quickly disappear.

Without hesitation Vasiris tapped the nearest scientist on the shoulder. As it was, it turned out to be none other than Qun'Jalar ves gulith…the fourth.

"Oh, Matriarch!" Came the breathless radio of Qun. "This is absolutely fascinating! All our scans show that this shouldn't exist!"

"How so?" Vasiris could feel a sense of excitement that had been missing in the scientists' voice mere moments before.

"Well Matriarch. This substance seems to violate known metallurgy practices. The metal from just visual scans appears to be in a semi-fluidic state. We're not even sure what element it's composed off. We would need to take samples…"

Straight away Vasiris could see where the now eager scientist was leaning. However even she couldn't violate standard Council practices. It was completely illegal not mention violating standard protocol to remove or in any way harm newly discovered alien artifacts. That is until the proper authority had been notified. Which Vasiris was not.

"You should know protocol says you can't." Radioed Vasiris. "Scan as much as you want, but in no way harm the artifact."

Without preamble Qun turned back to the artifact to continue her intense scans, leaving Vasiris to stand in the dust of an unknown world.

For a time the scientists scanned and Vasiris walked around the barren landscape idly kicking at rocks or checking on the scientific progress. After the initial excitement over the odd gravity and the even odder artifact boredom had begun to set in.

_Kinda wish I hadn't come here now. I would probably be just as excited on the bridge as I am here. _Thought Vasiris. _Although I _**do**_ owe Mujaki a little present._

Looking down at the dull gray green of the moon underneath her feet Vasiris spotted a very oddly shaped rock. If anything it looked exactly like an Asari nose. That is if the nose had been broken a dozen times and then squished repeatedly. The rock itself was directly at the lip of the dark hole into nothing.

_I'll bet she'll love a rock directly from this garden worlds moon. Hell I'll even get her a rock from the garden world itself. Maybe Shadow-of-predators will even part with a little knowledge of their history. She'd love that._

With barely a hint of hesitation Vasiris walked over to the lip of the hole and knelt to pick up the rock. That was when Jalinar's prediction of something going wrong came true. The entire land beneath Vasiris feet shook. It shook so hard that all the weight Vasiris had on one single foot slide forward.

A feeling of weightlessness came over Vasiris as she fell. Oddly it sounded as if air was passing directly by her helmet. But that couldn't be right. She was in a vacuum and there was no air. As she fell toward what must be her doom Vasiris honestly wished she had made better choices.

Because of her stupidity, her little girl was going to be an orphan. No child deserved that. If she hadn't been so impatient this wouldn't be happing and if she hadn't wanted to avoid her diplomatic duties so much she wouldn't be falling to her death. But most of all Vasiris wept for her child.

_I'm so sorry Mujaki._

Vasiris closed her eyes and prayed the end would be quick. After a while the odd air rushing by her helmet –which had to be a delusion- stopped and still Vasiris waited.

"Vasiris!" Screamed a shrill voice over the built in helmet radio. It nearly deafened Vairis, but also snapped her out of her waiting for death mentality.

"Jalinar?" She whispered. "Are you dead?"

"Oh thank the Goddess!"Said the joyous voice of Jalinar. "And of course I'm not dead. Where by the void are you?"

"I'm not sure." Muttered Vasiris, finally cracking open an eye. What she saw stole the very breath from her lungs.

The closest Vasiris could come to defining where she happened to be was a great cathedral. It was just as massive as one of the great temples of Athame that her father had taken her to when she was a small child. That that particular temple had been totally vaporized in an assassination attempt had no bearing on Vasiris' current predicament.

All around her were odd flickering lights that ran up in great flowing lines, tracing immense geometric shapes of incredible complexity. The strange lines of light seemed to be set into odd walls of some kind silvery metal.

What was even more disturbing Vasiris found she was no longer falling. If anything, now she seemed to be at a standstill. Craning her neck slightly she noticed a glittering floor barely two meter below her body.

"I don't think I'm falling anymore." She said. "As a matter of fact I think I'm…floating."

At that moment it seemed fate developed a sense of humor as whatever force that seemed to hold her above the ground cut out. With a completely unMatriarch squeal of fright Vasiris floundered, twisting in the air as gravity did its magic.

Twisting herself hard enough Vasiris found herself facing the alien metal floor just as it was about to greet her. With the sound of synthetic polymers meeting unyielding metal, Vasiris smacked face first into the floor. The force of her head landing was enough to knock the air from her lungs and crack her helmet.

_It's one thing after another. _Thought Vasiris.

Instead of dying by falling from a massive height she now appeared to be on the verge of dying from exposure to the vacuum of space. Quickly she closed her eyes in some instinctive need to protect herself –however uselessly- from death. Unknowingly holding her breath she waited again for death to claim her.

As the seconds trickled by, Vasiris found her lungs beginning to cry for much needed air. Surprised that she had yet to suffer a horrific death of flash freeze she cracked open a single eye. To her continued astonishment she found her helmet had indeed cracked almost like a Krogan egg.

_I'm _not_ dead? _She questioned. _Maybe there is a god…_

Instead of the hiss of outrushing air into the void, a peculiar smell had started to permeate her enclosed helmet. It was a smell of stale air unmoved for years, with an almost primal sent of…power.

As Vasiris tried to process this alien smell, a faint buzzing was beginning to drive me mad. Slowly the voice of her long time friend Jalinar made itself known.

"Damnit Vasiris! Talk to me! Are you alright! You can't die now!"Cried Jalinar, her voice almost swallowed in static.

With a deep intake of breath Vasiris croaked back. "I'm alive." She paused. "I'm alive…"

"Oh thank the goddess." Said Jalinar a note real relief in her voice. "I'd thought we'd lost you."

With as much bravado as she could manage while picking herself up from this alien floor Vasiris spoke back. "Like a little floor would kill me!"

"No kidding! Look just stay where you are and we'll be there in a minute! Just stay still!"

Vasiris didn't even bother to respond as the real splendor of what she had fallen into began to sink into her brain.

_I'm standing here with a cracked helmet and I'm not dead. There has to be air here. This __**entire**__ place has to be an artificial installation and it has gravity. We're not dealing with a species that blew its self up._ Vasiris could feel her excitement really starting to build._ We've got a serious space faring race! This'll get me off diplomatic duty for sure and they'll finally reinstate me!_

Pivoting on a single foot Vasiris ripped off her helmet in one smooth motion and really took in the entirety of the place she was in. All around her were great shimmering pillars with vast flowing lines of light going all the way from the base to the top. There were even small chunks of glittering alien metal floating throughout the room with no noticeable sign of eezo technology.

Suddenly the grandeur of it all was taken away as the very incensed hand of Jalinar spun her about.

"What is wrong with you?!" She screamed.

Even with Jalinar obviously angry at her Vasiris couldn't completely lose her smile.

"Look at me Jalinar!" Vasiris exclaimed. "I don't have a helmet on _and_ I'm not dead! There is air here!"

"I've noticed Vasiris! What the hell were you still thinking?! You are a damn Matriarch! You don't know if the air is contaminated! I'll bet you didn't even bother to check to see if the air was breathable!"

Vasiris could feel herself wilting slightly at the barrage accusations. A part of her wanted to puff up in anger at the way Jalinar was talking to her, but another part knew that Jalinar was right. She really hadn't thought it through and had just jumped in guns blazing without a single thought.

_What was I thinking? I'm not a Turian. _She thought with some heat.

Trying to defend herself from the onslaught Vasiris spoke up. "Look around you Jalinar! Look at your Omni-tool for fuck sakes. I'm alive and I'm breathing! Isn't this a little interesting?"

If Jalinar didn't have her face concealed by her helmet Vasiris was sure a murderous scowl would be clear across her face. As it was, Jalinars body language clearly told Vasiris she wanted to deliver a good thrashing to her light blue hide.

Jalinar gestured with an armored hand to two Asari commandos directly behind her. Vasiris instantaneously recognized the hand sign for _create perimeter._ With practiced motions both commandos dashed off with weapons drawn.

As both professionals quickly left Jalinar got close to Vasiris and spoke in a low voice. "Vasiris you know you're going to have to undergo decontamination don't you?"

For a moment Vasiris honestly forgot all about protocol, but Jalinars muttered question immediately jogged her memory. Nodding her in understanding she felt her throat a little strangled at the moment. Decontamination, no matter the doctor, was a guaranteed unpleasant experience.

"Let's not think about that right now." Muttered Vasiris. With a slightly renewed smile she gestured wildly with a hand. "Look at it all! Call the rest of the team down. They have to see this."

The shaking of Jalinars head from side to side through Vasiris off slightly. "I can't do that Vasiris."

"Why not?" Vasiris demanded.

"Because Vasiris we…" Before Jalinar could explain the entire chamber light up in a bright orange the color of dancing flames.

Darting her head about in a concern Vasiris saw all the bright lines of light shift from their own colors to the dangerous color of fire. The very air seemed to ripple as if it were heated by a great bonfire.

"What's going on?"Gasped Vasiris.

Jalinar didn't seem to have heard Vasiris' question as she was too busy radioing for her commandos to fallback.

"Vasiris get your helmet back on! We're getting out of here!"Shouted Jalinar.

"But Jalinar my helmet's…" Before Vasiris could scream her dilemma the very air directly behind Jalinar solidified into the form of a person. The person that appeared directly behind Vasiris' long time friend stole all ability to produce speech from her mouth.

The person, for it was indeed a person, shimmered in the color of great flaming orange light. All across the skin flickered small isolated pockets of flames that didn't seem to burn whoever this was. Whoever and whatever stood before Vasiris, appeared dressed in the most alien garb she had ever seen. Hugging oddly almost Asari curves, soft white cloth covered the chest and crotch of the unknown being. A top its head was crowned a nest of billowing flames. The very air around the creatures head seemed to ripple at the heat of the crown of fire.

Silently this creature stared directly into Vasiris eyes, almost to her very soul. Never before had Vasiris felt so small. The creature towered over her and Jalinar, easily soaring over the mightiest Krogan that had ever existed.

Jalinar apparently sensing Vasiris own numbness whorled around and saw the creature for herself. With a yell of primal fear and fury Jalinar unhooked her heavy assault rifle nested in the small of her back.

Time seemed to slow down to the eyes of Vasiris. Everything had an almost unreal sharp detail. The flames dotting the unknown creature flickered oddly to her eyes. Their soft glow illuminating the vast chamber in the darkness.

Tiny moving parts of Jalinars weapon had already sprung to life at her touch. Already they were molding themselves into the perfect form for Jalinar to rain death down on the unwary. The tiny device Vasiris recognized as one of the top of the line Asari manufactured assault rifles. It was perfectly capable of rendering flesh into an unrecognizable pulpy mass.

All too soon time sped up and the ever quick trigger finger of Jalinar pulled. A burst of hyper-velocity perfectly calibrated rounds tore out from the weapon, aimed directly at the unknown threat.

Vasiris tried to voice a hint of protest, but it was too late. The rounds ripped forward squarely aimed at the center of mass for the unknown creature.

To her incredible surprise Vasiris saw the rounds instead of rendering the thing into a hunk of dead meat, deflect. Its entire form seemed to flicker as each round bounced off of it. Then it dawned on Vasiris what she was seeing.

"Stop," Ordered Vasiris, running forward and grabbing Jalinars gun arm. Right away Jalinars stream of mass effect propelled rounds cut off.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Hissed Jalinar.

"Look at it!" Hissed back Vasiris. For a silent moment Vasiris forced Jalinar to look at whatever it was that was standing directly in front of them. To really look at it. "It's not real." She pronounced.

"It's not?" Muttered Jalinar, disbelief clear in her voice.

"It's not." Answered Vasiris. "I'm not sure what it is, but…"

"I can assure you that I am most certainly real. However in this particular instance, for you, real is a subjective organic term."

The flawless Thessian that came out of that things mouth sent both Vasiris and Jalinar into stunned silence. It was a silence so complete Vasiris couldn't even hear the outrush of air through her nose. All she could focus on was whatever was in front of her.

"Please inform your other compatriots that they are to rejoin you. If they do not comply I will be forced to take hostile action against them and you." Spoke the thing.

At that exact moment both commandos rushed out from their hiding places behind large burning pillars and opened fire. Peppering the great flaming being in front of their commanding officer with numerous mass effect propelled rounds.

"Get down!" Screamed Jalinar grabbing Vasiris about the neck and tossing her to floor. To Vasiris complete shock Jalinar covered her with her own body as Jalinars kinetic barriers flared bright blue. Rounds bounced everywhere as they were deflected away from their intended target.

Even over the repeated cracks of gunfire the things flawless high pitched Thessian could clearly be heard.

"Your primitive projectile based weapons will do you no good here. If you do not halt your actions I will force you to." Said the thing, its voice seeming to gain an air of annoyance.

Still both commandos continued their firing; only stopping to let their weapons cool somewhat before they started to fire again. To Vasiris the sigh that came from the things lips almost seemed to shake the very ground.

"Very well. Have it your way."

With a flick of the things hand the very air seemed to ripple. For Vasiris the weight of Jalinar increased to truly intolerable levels. Even while Jalinars weight increased Vasiris' own limbs tried to franticly push her off, but even they felt as if super dense weights were tethered to them.

"I have increased the gravity here to two times above normal levels. I will place the gravity back to normal once I have your word that you will not continue to pursue hostile action."

With monumental effort Vasiris found her voice. "Yes!" she cried. "You have my word! I order everyone to keep their weapons holstered."

From out of the corner of Vasiris' eye she could see the things head turn in her direction. "It seems you are the one in command. I will hold you to your word. Do not break it." The steel in that things voice would have made shivers run down Vasirs' spine; if it weren't in danger of being crushed.

With a flick of its wrist the thing undid, whatever it did. As the gravity came back to normal Jalinar rolled off Vasiris rasping for breath. For Vasiris herself she could already see the unsteady forms of both commandos getting onto uncertain legs.

"Now you Malefactors will follow me. The overseer wishes to speak with you. I would advise you move posthaste if you are to prevent her from angering further." Said the thing.

As Vasiris finally found the strength to get on her own two feet she couldn't help hearing the thing as it spoke. "I'm sorry." Her voice granting in her own ears. "What do you mean Malefactor?"

The thing stared at Vasiris again with those soul searching eyes and spoke in a questioning voice. "Have I misused a word? If so, what did the word I use mean?"

With a slight cough Vasiris answered quickly. "It more or less means criminal. Have we done some criminal offense?"

"Good." It said. "I have your language correctly translated. As for crimes, yes. You and the other ships that have entered this system have committed serious crimes. It is only due to your primitive communication systems that I was not able to speak with you sooner. Your illogical reliance upon radio signals and other light based signals to communicate is baffling."

Turning its back to a completely stunned Vasiris the thing motioned with its flame engulfed hand. "Now you and your compatriots are to follow me to the Overseer. She will have you answer for your crimes."

"Like hell we're coming with you to be punished over laws we didn't know existed!" Bellowed Jalinar apparently getting her breath back.

Turning back around an almost Asari like grin came across its face. "If that is how you feel." It said in a deadly serious voice. "Then the Overseer will immediately proceed to destroy all ships above us and any ensuing escape pods that might survive."

An all too real chill came over Vasiris spine at the things warning. _Mujaki! _She thought in fear. Instantly Vasiris knew exactly what she had to do. To protect Mujaki and everyone else she commanded, but most importantly to protect her little girl.

Before Vasiris could raise her voice Jalinar spoke again her toning biting. "Like you or this Overseer could destroy an Asari Dreadnought or the rest of the ships we have."

**Vasiris** could feel herself growing tense at Jalinar boast. They honestly didn't know enough about this new species to make such claims.

"Little Child this installation has already scanned your vessels. Your _dreadnought." _Vasiris could feel the derision heavily emphasized in the things voice. "Does have an impressive capability for rapid fire but, all of your ships are woefully incapable of dealing with the ordnance capacity of this outpost. If it is your wish to test your people upon the mantle then we will oblige. Though it will end in doom."

Forgoing even trying to question about what this mantle was or the specifics of this species weapons Vasiris rounded on Jalinar. "Jalinar keep quiet. We have a first contact on our hands right now. Let me do the talking."

Turning to look the thing dead in the eye, Vasiris did her best to stuff as much Matriarch steel into her voice. "I will accompany you to this Overseer, but you must let everyone else return to our vessel and leave the system in peace. You can punish me in their stead."

Vasiris could feel the steel like grip of Jalinar warp around her arm. "Vasiris." She hissed in a worried tone. Even with Jalinars solid hand around her arm, Vasiris managed to wrench it out of her grasp and step forward.

"Will that satisfy you?" Vasiris said her voice as hard and unyielding as the metal of a Mass Relay.

One of the longest pieces of silence followed Vasiris' request. She did her best not to sweat as the thing starred at her in an unblinking gaze.

"Very well." It said.

At that Vasiris had to stop herself from leaning forward in relief. _My little girl is going to be safe_. She thought in weary satisfaction.

"The Overseer has agreed to your request. The rest of your kind may return to your vessel and go to the edge of the system. If the Overseer finds your offense excusable then we will signal for your return. If she does not, we will not." The thing delivered everything in a cold voice holding no emotions of any kind.

Quickly Vasiris turned around to see Jalinar looking at her with pleading eyes. Taking a deep breath Vasiris spoke in as calm a voice as she could. "Jalinar I want you to tell the entire task force to head to the edge of the system. If there is no signal within four hours I want you to take my daughter and everyone else away from here and let Central know." With her first request finished Vasiris made sure Jalinar nodded her head in understanding.

"Now Jalinar I want you to listen very hard because this next part is very important. If I don't return I want you to protect my daughter. I don't care how you do it just please, for the love of the goddess, protect her. I want you to tell her that I died making sure she was safe."

Again Jalinar nodded signaling her acknowledgement. "Good. Now go Jalinar."

With a backward glance Vasiris watched as Jalinar proceeded toward a trio of ropes dangling in the air. Together both Jalinar and her three commandos pulled themselves up their respective ropes, leaving Vasiris alone to face the possible punishment of an alien.

* * *

**Well there you have it my good chums. Your first real glimpse into my humanity. There will be of course more in the future. Sadly I've lost my beta bouncyjellies. We've both gotten extremely busy and he can no longer beta for me. IF anyone could recommend me a good beta I would be most pleased. No offense intended but I don't want a reader as a beta simply because they're a reader. I don't want to spoil the story for them. **

**I'm certain a lot of you are probably dissatisfied with this chapter and you would not be alone. I honesty feel like I could do better but I don't know where to start. Thus my need for a betareader.**

**On another note, does anyone happen to possess skill in the realm of art? I wouldn't mind commissioning some cover art for my story. **


End file.
